Love Fools
by Juuu Radcliffe
Summary: It's not a journal...but it's Hermione's life...it has romance...a little bit of humor...you'll see! :D
1. Why am I such a dork?

**Chapter one: Why am I such a dork?**

People say I am the cleverest girl in Hogwarts.

If I were, I would be in Ravenclaw, right?

I mean…it's not that I'd prefer to be like Ron, for example…but…I don't know. People notice my cleverness and never try to see if I have other good things to show and help the world…

I mean…I'm not the prettiest girl in the school…I know that…but I'm a romantic girl…I'm sort of brave… (I helped Harry so many times!) And many other things…

But all people ask for is help with their homework…

The only person that ever asked something else was Viktor…because he wasn't from Hogwarts!

Ok…he asked me to the ball…but nothing more…he wouldn't even talk!

"Hermione…can you help me with this potion homework?" Ron asked.

AHHH I could have killed Ron if we weren't in the Library. Madam Pince wouldn't care about him (who does?), but she would care about the mess.

Yes…and lately, with all Ron has been eating, it would be a big one…

"Would you, for once, try to do something for your own, but eating, Ronald?" I asked him. I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't do it. Not in the library.

"You know what? That wasn't a really nice thing to say…" he answered me.

I realised it wasn't his fault everybody thought I was only a clever girl.

"Oh, Sorry Ron. I'm a really depressed. But, sure…I'll help you" I said.

"Don't worry…I'll try to do it instead of having lunch tomorrow" he said and left the Library.

Why am I such a dork? I heart my best friend's feelings!

Later, when I reached the common room, I didn't find him.

"Hey, Mione!" Harry said.

"Harry! Have you seen Ron?" I asked

"He already went to bed. He was weird..." Harry answered.

I had to tell him what had happened. And I did.

" Don't worry, Mione…tomorrow he won't remember anything and he'll ask you to help him with potions again"

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Do you really think Ron is going to miss lunch time?"

I agreed with him.

After doing my essay for History of Magic, I went to bed and slept about what had happened.

In the next day, I woke up before everybody so I could sneak into the Library to look for some books I needed. I couldn't talk to Ron in classes (for once, he was paying attention) and so I waited for lunch time…

_a/n: Now…I know it's not really good…but it's the first chapter. And I had to stop before lunch time…if you want to know what happened, wait for the next chapter. Reviews please!_


	2. He's avoiding me!

**Chapter Two: He's avoiding me!**

At lunch time, I couldn't find Ron.

" Harry, do you think…" I didn't finish. Harry knew what I was about to say. Ron was avoiding me.

" Well, maybe he really is doing his homework " Harry said.

" Right. But if he wouldn't be avoiding me, don't you think he would prefer to have lunch before doing his homework? " I asked.

" I don't know, Mione. I really don't. This is not like Ron…" after saying this, Harry looked at me, worried.

" I have to find him. Do you think he is in the library? " I asked.

" The Library? " Harry looked at me as if I would be saying he loves Malfoy.

" Well, he's doing his homework! " I said, trying to make my point.

" _Well_, Hermione, if he _is_ avoiding you, he wouldn't go to the library! " he explained as if I were like 5!

" Why wouldn't he? " I asked.

" Hermione, where is the cleverest girl in Hogwarts? " I could have killed him for this question. But he continued " The Library is your favourite place in Hogwarts! That's where you are all the time! "

" Whatever Harry. But now, if you are so _clever_, " I had to say this word. "… than why don't _you_ tell me where he is? "

" Well, I don't know… "

" You don't know what? " Ginny appeared from nowhere.

" Oh, Ginny! Thank goodness you're here " I said.

" What is it? " she asked.

" Well, do you know where your brother is? " Harry asked.

" I don't know, but Dean said he was in a bad mood " Ginny told us.

" You're still going out with Dean then? " Harry stupidly asked.

" Well, yeah, why? "

" Nothing " Harry smiled " And does Ron know about that? "

" Well, I don't know. Nor I care! " she answered, as she blushed with anger.

Harry smiled.

" So, guys, do you want to come with me and look for him? " I remembered them the first subject of our conversation. Ginny blushed again, but not with anger.

" Err…well, I told Dean I would meet him before the afternoon classes…"

Great…now she's going to snogg with Dean instead of helping her friends finding her brother. Nice thing to do Ginny Weasley!

So I started looking for him with Harry.

We looked for him everywhere and we couldn't find him. Soon we had to go to the afternoon classes.

"Well, maybe we should go… we'll find him there…" I said and Harry nodded.

But when we reached the dungeons for double potions, Ron wasn't there.

Yes, he committed the crime of missing a class without being sick! He's so dead.

"Is Weasley sick, Granger?" Snape asked.

"Err…yeah" I answered.

"He didn't look like he was sick 5 minutes ago" Malfoy said. Oh, that little sneak is dead.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Draco?" Snape asked, interested.

"He was in the boys' bathroom. He was quite angry…but not sick. Although his face matched his hair" The Slytherins laughed.

"5 points from Gryffindor " I heard Snape's voice saying.

"But sir…" I started.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"You can't take points from Gryffindor just because he's missing" I explained.

"No, Miss Granger. I took those points because you lied. You said Weasley is sick"

Oh, if he wouldn't be a teacher, I would have attacked him!

_a/n: Ok…now you'll think: It's so short! Yeah, but I prefer to make short chapters so people read everything. When the chapters are too big many people usually pass._

_So, I hope you liked it. Review please and give some ideas…the next chapter isn't done yet! cya_


	3. People fall in love

**3rd Chapter: People fall in love**

Ron wasn't only avoiding me! He has disappeared. That's the only explanation for not being seen by anyone for hours!

He had missed that whole day's classes.

"Harry, he's a prefect! He can't just miss classes like this!" I said.

"I know, Mione! I'm worried too!"

"Do you think we should look for him?" I asked.

"No, we wouldn't find him. All we have to do is wait for him"

There was silence for 5 minutes.

"I can't do this!" I said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Wait!"

"Hermione, I'm Ron's friend too. But I reckon looking for him isn't the _cleverest_ thing to do!" Harry explained to me.

I couldn't believe it! Harry had admitted what I said wasn't _clever_!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you're acting strangely, Hermione! I never expected a girl as _clever_ as you to be so strange!" Harry told me.

"Well, people make mistakes" I said, proudly.

"Yes, and they also fall in love" Harry said with a soft smile.

"What are you talking about?" Now I was confused.

"Hermione, you're my best friend. I know you. You're acting like someone who is in love".

"Am not!" Harry was definitely out of his mind.

"Yes you are. You're so crazy about Ron that you don't even think!" Harry said, meaninglessly.

"Harry, have you been drinking or anything?" I asked him.

"Hermione, look at you! You're so worried about Ron you can't stop thinking about his disappearance!" Harry wasn't making any sense. I wasn't in love with Ron!

"You're right, I'm worried about him. But because he's my friend!" I explained.

"I'm his friend too. And you saw in fourth year that I would do anything to save him. Now, since we looked for him already and couldn't find him, I reckon we should wait for him, here, in the Gryffindor common room. Got it?" Harry explained me, losing his soft smile.

"I know that, but I'm getting anxious!"

"You see? You love him!"

"No, I don't!"

We argued about it for what seemed to be half an hour.

Suddenly, Seamus got in the common room.

"Harry, Hermione!" he screamed. He seamed tired.

"What?" Harry and I both screamed.

"Parvati…just…said…she…found…Ron!" he said, with little pauses, to breathe.

"WHERE?" I asked.

"I think she and Lavender brought him to the Hospital Wing" he answered calmly.

I didn't say anything more. I ran to the Hospital Wing and Harry followed me.

When I got there, I didn't believe what I saw.

I think I screamed.


	4. Drawing little hearts

_"I think she and Lavender brought him to the Hospital Wing" he answered calmly._

_I didn't say anything more. I ran to the Hospital Wing and Harry followed me._

_When I got there, I didn't believe what I saw._

_I think I screamed._

**Chapter 4: Drawing little hearts**

Ron was lying in his bed, consciously kissing Lavender Brown, in the middle of the Hospital Wing.

And that's why I think I screamed. Because they stopped doing it and both looked at me.

"Hermione, maybe we should wait outside" Harry said, as he held my arm, trying to pull me to the door.

"Wait…" Ron said. I didn't move "…Harry! I want to talk to you…in privet."

Lavender left the hospital wing to join Parvati. Only now I had noticed Parvati was waiting outside the door.

I followed them.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Parvati asked.

"You look horrible! You should do something about those rings around your eyes!" Lavender said.

"I don't care about your futile advices, OK?" I said and ran into the Gryffindor common room. I grabbed a book and started reading in front of the fireplace.

But I couldn't concentrate. My thoughts were in the Hospital Wing. Ron kissing Lavender, and now refusing to speak to me.

And then I thought about Harry's stupid conclusion about me being in love with Ron.

That was absolutely impossible. I mean, Ron was my best friend. Best friends don't fall in love!

I felt tired and closed my eyes. Ron was marrying Lavender and I was the priest. Words would come out of my mouth without my notice. Harry's voice was saying he had warned me. And suddenly I heard him screaming "Hermione! Hermione"

And I woke up, seeing his green eyes looking at me.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You were having a bad dream, weren't you?"

"No, it was only a weird dream. I'm fine. Where's Ron?"

"In the Hospital Wing. It seems Malfoy jinxed him and Lavender found him lying on the floor, near Myrtle's bathroom" Harry explained to me.

"Oh, Lavender found him, did she?" I asked.

"I just told you. Yes, she did. What's wrong with you?" Harry asked me, but before I could answer «Nothing!» he continued "Wait, I know. You're upset."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Because you saw Ron kissing Lavender!"

"Don't be silly!"

"Hermione, you screamed!"

"I screamed because I didn't expect to see him lying on the bed. Besides, being sick, he shouldn't be kissing her. But it's fine. I hope they make a perfect couple together."

Harry smiled. "Hermione, look at you! You're so in love!"

"Oh, come on, Harry! Get that thought out of your mind! I don't love Ron. I just care about him!" I said, losing my patience.

"It's written in your eyes, Hermione! Actually, it's also written in your books!" Harry said, still smiling.

"What? It's not written in my books!" I yelled.

"Well, you didn't write «I love Ron», but I noticed in potions that you were drawing little hearts!" Harry's smile turned into a laugh.

I knew he was right. I had indeed been drawing little hearts in my potion's book.

"That's completely normal. Every girl draws little hearts in her books!" I tried to make my point.

"Every _normal_ girl, Hermione. But you're not like the other girls. That's why you're my best friend. Now, if you're drawing little hearts in your books, it means you're in love." Harry said between laughs.

"Let's just say that's true. That I'm in love. It doesn't mean I'm in love with Ron!" After saying this, I was sure Harry wouldn't have an answer for me. But he did.

"Yes it does. It's obvious. And you're starting to realise it!"

"You know what, Harry? I'll not argue with you anymore! This subject is just not worth it! If you want to think I love Ron, then think! See if I care!"

As I said this, I went to the girl's dormitory.

The problem was, Harry was right. I was in love with Ron. But I couldn't admit it. Not after seeing him kissing Lavender. Just not.

When I reached my bed I realised I had forgot my book in the common room and I went downstairs.

But before I got in the common room, I heard voices.

"Why did you kiss her?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, she told me she liked me…" Ron answered.

"And do YOU like her, Ron?" Harry asked, upset.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, she's quite pretty…" Ron couldn't finish.

"…and FUTILE! But I didn't ask you if you thought she was pretty. Do you _love_ her?"

"Well, no. But it's not like if we're dating or anything! It was just a kiss!" Ron said.

"Whatever. Why are you avoiding Hermione?"

"Wait. I heard something. I think it came from the girl's dorm. Wanna check?"

"Whatever, but we can't get in there"

I went back to the dorm and got into bed ad fast as I could. There was nobody else in the dorm, but still I pretended to be sleeping, in case Ron would send Lavender to check what had happened.

_a/N: I know…you can hate me. This chapter sucks. But I promise the next one will be much better! Review please! Cya_


	5. Love is in the air

_"Wait. I heard something. I think it came from the girl's dorm. Wanna check?"_

_"Whatever, but we can't get in there"_

_I went back to the dorm and got into bed ad fast as I could. There was nobody else in the dorm, but still I pretended to be sleeping, in case Ron would send Lavender to check what had happened._

**Chapter 5 – Love is in the air**

"Maybe it was Crookshaks" I heard Harry's voice saying.

"Yeah, maybe…" Ron agreed.

When I realised I was safe, I got out of bed and put on my pyjamas.

In the next morning, I woke up at five o'clock and went to the boy's dorm to wake Harry up.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" I whispered.

"Whatdoyouwant?"

"Come with me" I whispered again.

And he got up, silently. I took him to the common room, where we could talk with privacy.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about Ron." I said.

"What? You finally admit you're in love with him?"

"Haha, very funny. Look, did Ron tell you what happened?" I asked.

"When?"

"Duh! Did he tell you why he was avoiding me?"

"Ahh. No, he said he would never talk to you again"

"What?"

"I told him it was stupid, but you know him. He just doesn't care!" Harry said, showing to be sleepy. "Can I go to bed now?"

"No! You're going to have a quick shower and we're going to find out why Malfoy jinxed Ron" I said.

"Ron told me. Malfoy insulted him and you know Ron…he punched him, so Malfoy decided to jinx him. Done. Can I go to bed now?"

"Come on, Harry! You must get Ron to talk to me!" I told Harry "Ok, go to sleep, but promise me that after you wake up, you'll talk to Ron!"

"I will…" Harry said and went back to the boy's dorm again.

I went for a walk in the grounds and I found Seamus near the black lake.

"Seamus? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Came to watch sunrise" he answered me.

"Oh, do you mind if I stay here too?"

"Not at all…"

I smiled and sit next to him. The sun was starting to rise already and I felt Seamus's hand holding mine.

"Hum…Seamus? I don't know if we should be here before…" but before I could finish, Seamus was kissing me. I pushed him and said "Seamus! What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I just thought, with sunrise, we're here, alone, it would be perfect!" Seamus seemed to be really _in_ the thing.

"Oh, Seamus. That's really romantic, but…I never meant to have anything with you…I'm sorry!" I explained him.

"Oh…" he said, disappointed "Oh, ok…"

I looked at my watch. "Oh, it's six o'clock already. The Library's about to open!"

"So…I guess, see you later, right?" Seamus said.

"Yeah…See you later!"

I found Neville in the Library.

"Neville! What are you doing here so early?" it sounded like everybody was in the mood to wake up early.

"Well, I thought maybe I would find you here and you could help me with Herbology!" Neville said.

"Herbology? But Neville, you love that subject!"

"Yeah, but I'm having some problems with these new plants we're studying" Neville lied. I could see it in his face. He was the worst liar in the world.

"Neville, tell the truth!" I told him.

"Ok…you got me. I was waiting for you because I need help with…with a girl" as Neville said this, he blushed.

"Neville…I'm not the best person to help you with girls. Really, you should ask Parvati or Lavender" I told him.

"But I don't feel comfortable with them. They always think I'm some sort of a freak who could never date anyone." He explained to me.

"Oh. Well, why don't you ask for Ginny's help? She could definitely help you and I'm sure she wouldn't act like a jerk" I advised him.

"The thing is…Ginny _is_ the girl! I couldn't ask for her help!"

"Oh my gosh! Ginny, as in, Ginny Weasley?" I asked him, just to make sure.

"Yeah. What's the big deal about it?" Neville asked me.

"Er…nothing. I guess." I answered him.

"So, will you help me?"

"Err…sure, Neville!"

And I couldn't study at all, because Neville wouldn't stop talking about how wonderfully her hair felt on her face when she was reading, or studying.

"…and those eyes! You see, when I'm with her, I'm different! Without her, I'm a sad person…" Neville wouldn't stop.

"Oh, look at the time! It's almost eight o'clock!" I said Neville gave me a chance to talk "We better hurry, otherwise we'll miss classes!"

Neville nodded and followed me to the dungeons for double potions.

"Hey, Hermione" I heard Harry's voice in the middle of the class.

"What?"

"Look at your book"

I looked at my book and I almost screamed: I had drawn little hearts everywhere. And that's not all.

_«Mrs. Weasley_

_Mrs. Hermione Weasley_

_Mrs. Ronald Weasley»_

Oh my gosh! I was crazy!

"Yeah, right. Not in love!" he whispered.

I hate Harry James Potter! I absolutely do!

Later, at lunch time, a new ball was announced.

_«"Love is in the air"_

_Saturday night_

_Begins at 7 p.m._

_Only come if you have a date!»_

Oh my gosh! Everyone's out to get me! They want me to realise I'm in love with Ron.

Wait, I already did.

_a/N: Now, it's sort of big, right? In the next one, Hermione will see big problems in front of her. Who will be her date? Ron? Seamus? Review please!_


	6. The Ball Night

_Later, at lunch time, a new ball was announced._

«"Love is in the air"

Saturday night

Begins at 7 p.m.

Only come if you have a date!»

_Oh my gosh! Everyone's out to get me! They want me to realise I'm in love with Ron._

_Wait, I already did._

**Chapter 6 – The Ball Night**

Later, in the common room, I tried to talk to Harry.

"So, did Ron tell you why he was mad at me?" I asked.

"Really, I don't wanna talk about that. By the way, are you going to the ball this Saturday night?"

"Not really" I answered.

"Why?" he asked me again.

"I don't have a date…"

"I'll go with you." Harry said. I started laughing.

"What? Harry James Potter, are you ok?" I couldn't stop laughing.

"You see, Hermione, I wanted to invite someone. But seems like that someone already has a date. You obviously want to go with Ron" I gave him a furious look "Oh, come on, I'm not stupid. Anyway, Ron won't talk to you. Besides, he already asked Lavender to go with him. So, I just thought maybe we could go together, as friends, just to have fun".

Harry sort of made sense. Whoever his girl was, he wanted to make her jealous. And I wanted to do the same thing. To Ron, I mean.

We were helping each other! You know, sometimes Harry does have brilliant ideas.

In the next day, I was studying after classes, near the black lake, when an owl delivered me a little note.

_I'm sorry, Hermione. I lied to you._

_When I talked about Ginny, it was you I was talking about._

_It is you. You make me feel different._

_When I'm not with you, I'm a sad person._

_I love you…_

_Hoping you forgive me,_

_Neville_

OMG! I couldn't believe what I had read. Neville had just sent me a letter, saying that he loved me.

Why me? WHY ME?

I like Ron, but Ron doesn't like me.

Neville likes me, but even though I really like him as a friend, I don't _like_ him.

**The Ball Night**

I got ready to the ball and went downstairs to meet Harry in the common room.

"Good night, Miss Granger!" said Harry gently.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter!"

"So, shall we go to the ball and have some fun tonight?" Harry asked me.

"Only if you dance with me at least one dance!" I answered.

"Of course I will. After all, you're my date!"

"C'mon, Harry. Stop pretending like you're a gentleman. Let's go!"

Apart from the fact that Lavender wouldn't leave Ron alone, the ball was ok, I guess.

Ok, I admit! I hate her!

She thinks she's all that just because she's dating him…It's not fair!

But, whatever, Harry and I had some fun and I guess that's what matters.

**The Day After the Ball**

Ron and I are talking again. Harry convinced him to forget about everything and…start over.

Actually, we are never arguing again, like we used to. He has been really nice.

The only problem is, he's really dating Lavender. Their relationship is getting serious.

But now I've really realised I like him. In fact, I love him.

We're closer than ever, but just as friends.

**A month later**

I haven't been talking to Neville. I guess I should talk to him and tell him my feelings for him are nothing more than friendship.

About Ron? I'm happy because we're talking to each other, and he's being really nice.

But it's just not enough for me…because I love him.

"Mya…" he said, while we were talking about the evening patrol. Oh, and yes, now he calls me Mya! "You see, today completes a month, since Lavender and I assumed a relationship ".

"Oh, great" I said " And…?"

"And…well, I wanted to ask you if…if you could ask Harry to do the patrol instead of me…" he asked me.

"And why would you miss the patrol?" I asked him.

Ron blushed "Lavender and I are having dinner…alone. In the Room of Requirement"

I had to say no. He was a prefect, he had to do that patrol. But then he looked at me and, being in love with him, I couldn't deny him anything!

"Ok…I'll talk to him!"

And these are our conversations! He's really nice to me, but completely in love with her!

**A week later**

Things were going just the same. But one day, I was reading in the Gryffindor common room and Ron got in. As always, I looked at him and completely forgot about the rest of the world.

"Hermione! Can I talk to you?" he asked me. I noticed he wasn't ok.

"Sure…"

We made sure no one else was in the common room.

"Hermione…" Ron started crying. I had never seen him like that.

"What is it? Ron, are you ok?" I asked him.

"Lavender…broke up with me…"

I don't know why, but I hugged him "It's gonna be alright…don't worry"

For two whole weeks, I supported him. He was really sad. But you know what? I wasn't happy either. Why? Because I loved him. When you love someone, you want that someone to be happy.

We shared his pain.

After those two weeks, he was getting better.

"You know what?" he said "I no longer care! She better be happy the way she is!"

Things were going great! We were closer than ever, they had broken up, and he was ok!

I decided to tell him how I felt about him. I found him near the great hall and went to talk to him.

Oh, god. I was so happy!

But things didn't work out the way I wanted.

_I'm sorry it took so long, but here's the 6th Chapter! Hope you like it! Review please!_


End file.
